parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TaleSpin (TheBeckster1000 style)
TheBeckster1000 Movie Spoof of TaleSpin Cast: *Baloo - Tigger (Pooh because they're voiced by the late Ed Gilbert) *Rebecca - Fox (Skunk Fu) *Molly - Dot (Animaniacs) *Kit Cloudkicker - Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Wildcat - Pooh (Pooh) *Louie - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Don Karnage - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Mad Dog - Stan Woozle (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Great Honey Pot Robbery/The Bird in the Hand) *Dumptruck - Heff Heffalump (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Great Honey Pot Robbery/The Bird in the Hand because they're voiced by Chuck McCann) *Gibber - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Hacksaw - Wooster (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Great Honey Pot Robbery/A Bird in the Hand) *Ratchet - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood because they're voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Hal - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Sadie - Makunga (Madagascar Escape to Africa) *Jock - Trigger (Robin Hood) *Will - Nutsy (Robin Hood) *Shere Khan - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *The Messenger - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers because they're voiced by Jim Cummings) *Buzz the Inventor - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Dr. DeBolt - The Grand Duke Of Owl(Rock A Doodle) *Mrs. Snarly - Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven the Series) *Captain Hotspur - King Richard (Robin Hood because they're both lions) *Buffy Vanderschmere - Tod (The Fox & The Hound because they're both foxes) *Muffy Vanderschmere - Vixey (The Fox & The Hound because they're both vixens) *Princess Lotta Lamour - Kanga (Pooh because they're voiced by Kath Soucie) *King Amuck - Gopher (Pooh because they're voiced by Howard Morris) *Chancellor Trample - Crud (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Cleanliness Is The Next Impossible) *Sheriff Gomer Cleghorn - Amos Slade (The Fox and The Hound) *Deputy Wendell - Chief (The Fox and The Hound) *Clementine Clevenger - Panthy (Noah's Ark) *Kitten Kaboodle - Shenzi (The Lion King because they're voiced by Tress MacNeille) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Tigger 2011 bounching.png|Tigger as Baloo Fox-Is-Foxy-skunk-fu-6368537-764-431.jpg|Fox as Rebecca Dot-warner-animaniacs-93.9.jpg|Dot as Molly Skunk from Skunk Fu!.jpg|Skunk as Kit Cloudkicker Winnie-the-pooh-quotes.jpg|Pooh as Wildcat Scat Cat 001.jpg|Scat Cat as Louie Stan the Woozle.jpeg|Stan Woozle as Mad Dog Heff Heffalump.png|Heff Heffalump as Dumptruck Sir Hiss hypnotises Prince John.png|Sir Hiss as Gibber Wooster.jpg|Wooster as Hacksaw Sheriff of nottingham.png|Sheriff of Nottingham as Ratchet Tai Lung.jpg|Tai Lung as Hal Makunga in Madagascar- Escape 2 Africa-1-.png|Makunga as Sadie Trigger.png|Trigger as Jock Nutsy.png|Nutsy as Will Cat R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Shere Khan Bonkers3.png|Bonkers D. Bobcat as The Messenger Master-shifu-5.jpg|Master Shifu as Buzz the Inventor The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock A Doodle).jpg|The Grand Duke of Owls as Dr. DeBolt Mrs Belladonna.png|Belladonna as Mrs. Snarly King Richard.jpg|King Richard as Captain Hotspur Adult Tod in The Fox And The Hound (1981).jpg|Adult Tod as Buffy Vanderschmere Vixey-the-fox-and-the-hound-41515292-1280-1024.jpg|Vixey as Muffy Vanderschmere Kanga in Winnie The Pooh A Very Merry Pooh Year.jpg|Kanga as Princess Lotta Lamour Gopher.jpg|Gopher as King Amuck No285175-1-.jpg|Crud as Chancellor Trample Amos Slade in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Amos Slade as Sheriff Gomer Cleghorn Chief1.png|Chief as Deputy Wendell Panthy.jpg|Panthy as Clementine Clevenger Shenzi by toodles3702.jpg|Shenzi as Kitten Kaboodle Movies and TV Shows Used *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Spring Time with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Skunk Fu (2006) *The Aristocats (1970) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Lion King (1994) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *Rock-A-Doodle (1992) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Noah's Ark (2007) *All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Bonkers (1993) Category:Movie spoofs Category:TheBeckster1000